


The Future's Past

by irishfino



Series: Earth-19 Eobard's Adventures on Earth-1 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: HR has a secret he's sure the team would never forgive him for keeping. Earth-19 Eobard Thawne crosses the breach to bring HR's body home for burial.prompt by sheneya on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eobard is, of course, in his original body.

                _If you ever need me, I’ll be there in a_ flash.

                It’s funny, because he’s not the Flash. Even in his neat, elegant scrawl he’s quite silly.

                HR flips the note between nimble fingers. Can’t contact him now, dead on that Earth, wouldn’t want the lovely Miss Reynolds to get into trouble. Deadly trouble. He stifles a sigh. He can’t even talk to the team about this guy, this sweet, lovely man named Eobard Thawne. He’s a bad guy here, a murderer several times over. He snatched the Harrison Wells of this Earth’s body! On Earth-19 he definitely did other _things_ to Harrison Wells’ body. Pleasant things. Pleasurable things. _Naughty things_. HR giggles to himself. He was great. And now he’s probably mourning HR’s passing. Alone. He’d been so awkward and adorable, completely the opposite of HR. They were north and south, so different, yet fit so perfectly together.

                HR is fine with quietly mourning the end of something so significant in his life. The others can’t know, won’t know, no way no how. Until the damn breach alarm goes off and all hell breaks loose. Barry gets there first then Wally and Jesse. The rest of them trickle in and stare in horror as Barry beats the breacher across the room. It’s not until HR recognizes the groaning noises from the second person that he shouts for Barry to stop. And Barry does stop. For once in his life, Barry Allen stops when asked, but, boy, his hand is poised to start punching again if need be. Poor Eobard is being held up by the collar of his shirt, his dirty blond hair is a shamble, and he’s certainly bleeding and bruising quite easily.

                HR asks for the room. The team look at him as if he’s crazy, which he’s used to, but there’s an underlying distrust in those glances that unsettles him.

                “I’ll explain soon, I promise,” he says gently. “Please. Just leave BA, me, and Eobard alone for a bit to chat.”

                The team shuffles away reluctantly, eyes cast backwards as they walk through the breach room door. HR turns his attention to Barry and his now bloodied guest.

                “BA,” he starts quietly, “it’s all right.”

                “How is this ‘all right’, HR!” Barry practically snarls.

                “He’s not the Thawne you knew, okay? He’s my Thawne. Look at him, he hasn’t bodysnatched anyone! And he certainly isn’t evil.”

                “He’s good at pretending.”

                “Not this one,” HR says gently.

                Barry yanks at Eobard’s collar. “You still a time-traveler with a grudge against Barry Allen?”

                “Ow,” Eobard grunts. “Time-traveler? No. Time-travel isn’t possible. And who is Barry Allen?”

                “ _I’m_ Barry Allen.”

                “I might be developing a grudge now,” Eobard sasses.

                “Eo,” HR says, an edge of warning in his tone.

                Eobard rolls his eyes. “No, Mr. Allen, I have no grudge against you. Yet.” He turns his eyes toward HR. “I came with a special pass, by the way.”  
                “How many favors did you have to call in for that one?” HR asks with a grin.

                “Zero. Son of a politician, remember?”

                “Yeah I do.”

                “This is a great reunion, guys,” Barry snarks. He lets go of Eobard’s collar then offers his hand to help him up. “I – I’m sorry. Just – HR will fill you in on – everything involving your face on this Earth. I’ve gotta get back to work.”

                “It was a pleasure, Mr. Allen,” Eobard replies. He does not take Barry’s hand.

                Barry awkwardly withdraws his hand. “Right.” He’s gone in a blast of wind and a spark of yellow.

                “Is he related to the Accelerated Man?” Eobard asks, his eyes wide with wonderment.

                “Nah,” HR replies. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

                “Alright.”

                And everything was all right for as long as possible.


End file.
